


У каждого свои демоны

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Триптих о взаимоотношениях героев с даэдра.





	У каждого свои демоны

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 г.

**I. Сердце**

Он поднимается.

Пепел.  
Пепел на его руках.  
Ожоги и раны, пересекающие кожу - как раскалённые трещины в горной породе, сковывающей ярость хтонических недр, стихию эмоций под крепким камнем рассудка и характера. Вулкан его души кипит бессильно и страшно, но извергает лишь одну скупую слезу, которая тут же испаряется от жара Красной Горы. Даже раньше, чем он успевает спохватиться скрыть её от покровительницы.  
Рыцари прекрасных дам не сожалеют. Воины за правое дело не сомневаются. Но бывшие союзники...

 _Они..._  
Он был убит, они остались живы. Теперь он возрождён, а его учитель, возлюбленная и ближайший соратник мертвы по его вине.  
По его ли? Нет, только не те, кого он знал когда-то.  
Скоро, нанося смертельный удар воину-поэту, он прошепчет в двухцветные уши единственное, что те не расслышали в симфонии божественности: то, что все они умерли в тот момент, когда обрели бессмертие.  
_Вы..._  
Вы выбрали искусство, тайну и интригу своими добродетелями, а они обратились в развращённость, ложь и предательство - добавит он.  
Вы объявили насилие, отвержение, порабощение и безумие худшими пороками, а они стали неотъемлемой частью вас.  
Вы назвали верного предателем, благородных - чудовищами, а массовое истребление - началом новой жизни, и стало так. Вы жаждали менять реальность подобно детям вечности, и вот исполнение ваших желаний.  
_Мы..._  
Столько лет прошло, а мы всё не можем понять - кто кого предал?  
Мы - каждый из нас - предали самих себя.

Азура улыбается - победно, но снисходительно и загадочно, как и подобает богине мистерий судьбы и сумерек. И, должно быть, полагает, будто появлением в облике красноглазой серокожей данмерки благосклонно показывает, что близка своему герою, что разделила проклятие его народа с материнским сожалением о вынужденном наказании, и что исключительно во имя блага того её посланник исполнил всё предначертанное.  
Но сейчас он видит иное в её глазах - горящее пламя торжествующей мести; другое в оттенке кожи её совершенного тела - горький, серо-безысходный итог: хоть дотянись до звёзд, в конце концов ты - прах, пыль, пепел.  
Всё - пепел.  
...Но сквозь него сегодня, один только раз, прорастают никем в Морровинде прежде не виданные алые розы - колючие и благородные цветы леди рассвета и заката - там, где сотни лет назад обагрила землю невинная кровь.

**II. Разум**

Я спускаюсь.

Из каверн веет сыростью и гнилью. Здесь, глубоко под землёй, неожиданно видеть зеленокронную рощу, и можно запросто забыть о её местонахождении, если б не фосфоресцирующие огни меж полузатопленных стволов, клубящиеся испарения и законсервированная во времени мертвенная тишина.  
Об этом месте лучше не думать. Но помнить, где оно. Помнить, где я. В темнейших недрах человеческого бессознательного.

Светлый меч крестоносца давно перестал даваться мне в руки. Так что к озеру в центре зарослей приходится пробиваться неудобным в подобных обстоятельствах миниатюрным кинжалом Тёмного Братства - тем же, что так легко вырезал сердца местных герцогов, не отягощая руку и совесть, в отличие от бремени рыцарских доспехов и клятвенного клинка.  
Я уже отправил десятки даэдра во тьму, из которой они пришли. Элита дьявольской армии Дагона не могла одолеть меня. Что мне ещё один Принц? Но отчего-то сейчас, в тишине и полумраке, страшнее, чем ото всех кровавых ужасов Мёртвых Земель.  
_"Ты станешь мной, чтобы сразиться со мной"._ Безумно, как и всё остальное, слышанное за время пребывания на Дрожащих Островах. И, естественно, бесполезно для расшифровки. Я знаю лишь то, что должен победить. Джигаллага, или, быть может, всё того же Шеогората, только в другом облике, или нечто третье. Я - впервые - ни в чём не уверен. Потому что, в отличие от Разрушения, возможные орудия Сумасшествия предугадать невозможно.

Он выходит мне навстречу. Сапоги влажно блестят от воды, окружающей островок с древним деревом, сухим и скрюченным - словом, не производящим впечатления. Но говорят, корнями оно уходит туда, куда закрыт доступ законам самого мироздания, не говоря уже об ограниченном разуме, как человеческом, так и божественном. И что единственный глоток из этого подземного озерца дарит больше знаний, чем вечность, проведённая в бесконечной библиотеке Принца Знаний.  
Он - паладин в сияющей броне Ордена Девяти, благословлённой богами; я - ассасин, отмеченный знаком Ситиса, прячущийся в тенях.  
Он - борец с даэдра, прославленный мастерством закрывать Врата Обливиона; я - служитель даэдрического владыки, вовремя нашедший их.  
Он - национальный герой; я - безвестный беглый преступник.  
Он - это я. Я - это он.  
_"Я - Шеогорат и Джиггалаг, Лорхан и Акатош, Падомай и Ану. Я был, есть и буду."_  
Ведь те, кто бросают вызов Безумному Богу, сражаются не с ним, нет; сами с собой.

**III. Душа**

Ты настораживаешься.

Слышишь, как тебя зовут?  
На всех языках сразу, существующих и нет. Отовсюду, протекая смыслом сквозь дырявый, не до конца охваченный человеческим разумом мир.  
Видишь, как тянутся жадные цепкие щупальца запретного любопытства из чёрной бездны неизвестности?  
Знание ускользает между щелями в понимании, но оттого оно лишь притягательнее. Мозаика складывается постепенно.  
Материя - иллюзия.  
Энергия - воля.  
Магия - искусство заменить мысль богов своей собственной, не нарушив гармонии вселенских законов.

Ты умеешь читать время, глядя на изменчивые письмена Древних Свитков.  
Ты способен приказывать пространству и свойству, но не зря подозреваешь в глубине души, что этот дар - не дар вовсе, а аванс.  
Плата - соблазн.  
Бремя - долг.  
Судьба - складывать слово "вечность" из осколков значений и форм, не замечая, как та проходит вокруг тебя, совсем рядом.

Каждый глаз бесформенного Хермеуса Моры смотрит со скучающе-всезнающим равнодушием. Но ты знаешь: даже он завидует тебе. Он только копит. Ты же - используешь. Ведь порождения Обливиона, в отличие от аэдра и их сынов, неспособны творить.  
Каждое Слово сливается с твоим существом, начинает звучать в унисон с намерением, становится частью тебя. Но дракона никогда не насытить.  
Выдох - пламя.  
Взгляд - лёд.  
Шаг - рвение к тайне, что совершается под тяжестью власти и ответственности, но кто, как не ты, рождён для них?


End file.
